Randomness 101
by The Ender Pickaxe
Summary: Get ready to feel the power of randomness!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THIS IS A VERY RANDOM STORY WITH RANDOM PEOPLE, THINGS AND... UM... THINGS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE RANDOMNESS, THEN GO AWAY AND READ SOMETHING ELSE (PREFERABLY ONE OF MY OTHER FANFICS). IF YOU LIKE RANDOMNESS, WELCOME! HAVE FUN, AND YEAH.**

lInE HeRe

 _He looked up and smiled._

 _"Momma, I'm gonna make ya proud! PROUD, I TELL YOU!" He shouted._

 _Grabbing the potion, he tossed the contents into the coffee machine. All that work. His seven seconds of calculations would not go wrong. Maybe. Anyways, he skipped away like a majestic horse eating mince pie, proud and accomplished._

 _Two point three three three three three seconds later, he exploded._

LiNe hErE

"SOREN AND GABRIEL GET YOUR BUTTS OUTTA HERE WE'RE GONNA MISS THE PROMO AND THESE TICKETS WON'T LAST FOREVER!" Ellie shouted, being a cow.

"SORRY! WE'RE HERE!" Soren teleported out of nowhere with Gabriel. "WE'RE NOT GONNA MISS THIS THING!"

"YEAH, EVEN GRIEFING CANT OVERTAKE THE POWER OF COFFEE PROMOS!" Magnus (who randomly came back to life and creating a small plot hole somewhere in the world) agreed.

So Soren and Gabriel did hurry up and together, Ellegaard, Magnus , Gabriel and Soren ran into the Hard Rock café. Ivor, irritated by their ridiculous behaviour, jogged to catch up, and tripped and fell into a small plot hole with the corpse of a strange guy in it.

"Good for him" He thought as he tried to return to the others in the Order.

By the time Ivor was inside, the café was insanity. Someone had tossed waaaay too much sugar into the coffee, and it looked like swiftness potion was added, too. The Order was running around like lunatics.

"THIS IS DA BEEEEEEEEST!" Ellie screamed, while at the same time jumping on a slime block.

"I KNOW!" Soren replied.

Jesse and his twin sister Jessica entered, but Gabriel shoved the contaminated coffee down their throats and also went on crazy sugar rushes.

"HOW DID WE NOT KNOW THIS?!" Jesse shouted.

"I DUNNO!" Jessica also shouted.

Petra entered after hearing the noise, facepalmed, and went to get Axel who also facepalmed, who went to get Olivia but she was AFK, so he went to get Lukas and Lukas came and winced as Magnus blew something up. He HAD built the place by himself.

"Okay, I think we can fix this. Just make sure that Isa and Benedict don't appear and start noticing all the marshmallows on the ground..." Axel said.

A second later, Isa and Benedict appeared out of nowhere, and her eyes dilated rapidly and she started picking up all the mallows and throwing them at people.

"Maybe Milo and Reggie can come and stop this"

But they were both in the sugar hype, arm-wrestling on the counter.

"The Blaze Rods might eve-"

"Axel, stop!" Lukas said, but it was too late. The Blaze Rods waltzed in and started making ridiculous shipping names.

"Ok, ok. I just wanted to say that at least the WitherStorm won't appear" They glared at Axel with fury and waited for something bad to happen but nothing did. "Oh, thank-"

Suddenly, a baby WitherStorm floated into the room holding a water gun.

"THIS IS MINECRAAAAAAFT!"

Milk poured out of the gun and splattered all the hyped people. The sugar rush quickly ran off, and they were standing around all confused.

"Let us never speak of this. Ever" Gabriel stated, and they all agreed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **What do you think? This is a random thing I made up in bed.**

 **But do you want more? If you do, then AWESOME! If not then too bad, Im still doing it!**

 **Cya!**

 **The Ender Pickaxe.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rage of the Aiden

Aiden glanced at the cookie in his hand. So majestically brownish, dotted with dark chocolate it was. Round, to. But one problem, you can't get perfectly round, as there are no circles. Oh well, who cares?

"Cookie," Aiden sighed, "I am honoured to eat you".

But just as he brought the cookie to his mouth, Jesse appeared behind him and hissed loudly. Aiden jumped, nearly dropping the poor cookie. When he realised it was Jesse, laughing his head off, he scowled.

"What was THAT for?!" He demanded.

"Aw, did I scare you little pussy cat?" Jesse smiled.

"I told you, I'm not an Ocelot! It's Blaze Rods, okay? BLAZE. RODS!"

But Jesse enjoyed seeing Aiden so uncomfortable. "Is that a fishy-flavoured cookie I see?"

Aiden blushed. Yes, it actually DID have fish-shaped chocolate chips. "Shut up, Jesse..."

Jessica heard the commotion and ran over. "Meow! Meooooooow! Oh, I'm an Ocelot, oh no I've been set on fire, now I'm a notchdam Blaze Rod! Smokin'!"

Aiden shot back insults, but every insult fired, more people came to join the taunting.

"Wow, I'm not offended anymore! You're off your game, Aiden, right?"

"Look what the cat dragged in! Oh, wait, nevermind".

"It's a creeper! You gonna scare it away?"

The Blaze Rod stood up, angry. "All of you, just leave me in peace! This is my cookie, I found it myself!"

The group looked at a poster right next to them. ' _Cookie! Do NOT TAKE. You will be accused of stealing!_ '

There was silence.

"Why you always lyin'?" Magnus said, and everyone followed.

"Damn Daniel!"

"What are THOSE?!"

"You need some milk!"

"Caught red-handed, sonny!"

"You need some help from JOHN CENA!"

John Cena appeared for half a second before disappearing into the land of awesomeness.

"SHUT UP!" Aiden shouted angrily.

"Are we making you uncomfortable? Aw!" Petra grinned.

"Yes! I mean- of course not!"

"Too bad. Well, you'd better just..." Lukas put on some shades. "Deal with it"

"Oh, snap!" Ellie laughed. "You just blew my mind!"

Aiden was getting sick of their behaviour.

"You know what, I'm just gonna ignore you and eat my cookie!" Aiden went to put the cookie in his mouth, only to realise it wasn't there. "OKAY, IF THIS IS HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT, THEN FINE! WHO DID IT?! WHO TOOK IT?!"

"SHE DID!" Everyone pointed at Maya, with very crumby fingers, and Aiden face-palmed.

Suddenly, the WitherStorm appeared, and sucked everything up within a fifty-billion-mile radius. The End.

 **Lol! I've got another one here!**

 **Just gonna mention, each one-shot is going to be based on something I've seen in real life. This one was based on something I saw on DeviantArt.**

 **Anyway, gotta go before Aiden murders me! Cya! DK! GIMME A HAND HERE!**

 **DK: CATCH! *tosses hand***

 **Me: REALLY?! *Aiden tackles me***


	3. Chapter 3: FUN

**YUS! ONE CHAPTER I CAN ACTUALLY GET OUT BEFORE SCHOOL RETURNZAGSDFHSAF!**

 **DK: *slowly backs away***

 **Me: JK! Lol, anyway, enjoy this awkward thing! (best experience when sung along!)**

 _LINEHERE_

 _Set in the final battle of episode 5..._

"Aiden, it's not about winning!" Jessica shouted over the rain, which is strange because if Sky City is over the clouds, then why does it rain anyway?

"Oh yeah?!" Aiden scowled. "Then, what's it about?"

"That's an easy one, man!" Her eyes suddenly widened, and the rain instantly stopped. A rainbow appeared as she shouted, "IT'S ABOUT FUN!"

"What?"

"I'll spell it for you, Aiden!"

"Hold on, I-" But it was waaaaay too late for that as Jessica started singing.

"F is for Friends who build stuff together!" She grabbed Aiden's sword and threw it off the edge, along with her own. Hope they didn't land on a sheep or something.

"Wha-" Aiden started in protest, but was cut off as she started dancing.

"U is for You can go mining!"

"Erm-"

"N is for No one has to steal an Eversource!"

"WHEN YOU GO MINECRAFTING!" Suddenly, everyone arrived out of nowhere and started joining in.

"You try, Aiden!" Petra said.

"Yeah, it's cool!" Isa chimed in.

"BLAZE RODS!" Gill laughed.

"Fine! F is for FIRE AND TOTAL DOMINATION! U is for You'll all die! N is for No one survives my onslaught-"

Jessica sighed. "No, no no. You're doing it wrong! Do it like this, F is for Friends who build-"

"Never! That's something a noob would do!"

"Let me help you. F is for friends who build stuff together, U is for You can mine, TRY IT!"

Aiden rolled his eyes, but sang it anyway, "N is for No one has to steal an Eversource!" He actually had a smile on his face as he sang.

"WHEN YOU GO MINECRAFTING!"

"I think we should stop, I'm feeling all weird..." Aiden realised what he just did, and tried to cover it up.

"No, that's what it's supposed to be like!" Milo encouraged him.

"Well, I like it! Let's do it again!" He gave it up after that.

"Okay! F is for friends who don't steal an Eversource! U is for Undertale! N is for No haters are here to bug us!"

Suddenly, a giant WitherStorm appeared.

"WHEN YOU GO MINECRAFTING!" It sang along in a deep voice that shook everything.

"Nice solo, man!" Lukas thumbed-up the beast.

"CUT!" The director shouted. "AGAIN! FROM THE TOP!"

The WitherStorm glared at the director and ate him up. With that, his evil instincts returned and he sucked up all the things. The End.

 _Line Here_

 **I'M BACK! I WAS ON HOLIDAY WITH HORRIBLE INTERNET AND THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! DX**

 **DK: Calm down, buddy!**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, TEH RANDOMNESS RETURNZ! I got this idea from watching Spongebob, lol. If you want to have a small idea on the next random thing will be, then just check the lyrics to the song... Not gonna spoil too much. Um... DK, anything else to say?**

 **DK: I don't think so *checks script* Nope! Nothing.**

 **Me: Oh well, cya next time! DK, say bye!**

 **DK: BAAAAIIII!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cake and Clothes

**Before we begin, I need to give credit to who inspired me to write these crazy things.**

 **The first one was from Maddie8972's Club Penguin fanfic called Coffee Shops are random. I basically rewrote it as a Minecraft Story Mode version and added a few things. Check it out!**

 **The next one was inspired off a funny thing I saw on deviantArt by this guy called milieus, check them out (ps, first time using the link thing), you may even notice me in the comments!**

 **The final one was based off Spongebob's FUN song. Google it.**

 **AND NOOOOOOOOW! This one is based off a REALLY funny thing I saw on YouTube! Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia needed help. Something bad was happening and she needed all the help she could get. The chickens must had been fed something crazy, because now they were laying eggs 50 every second, and it was causing an overload in the redstone system. She needed help transporting the spare eggs, so she called Axel on her Mine-Phone.

"Axel, I need your help, can you come over right now?"

"I'm sorry but I can't, I'm buying clothes at the moment!" He replied, sounding stressed.

"Well, can you hurry and come over then?"

"The problem is I can't find them!"

"What do you mean you can't find them?!"

"There's no clothes! There's only cake!"

"What do you mean there's only cake?!"

"It means there's only cake!"

"THEN GET OUT OF THE CAKE AISLE!" Olivia was getting overwhelmed. She was trying to do a call AND dump eggs into new chests that were quickly filling up.

"Okay! You don't have to shout!" Axel grumbled and followed her orders. He looked at the shelves and suddenly got confused. "It's still cake!"

"There's just more cake!"

"Go into the next aisle!"

"There's still cake!"

"Where ARE YOU RIGHT NOW!?"

"I'm at Cake!

"What do you mean you're at Cake?!"

"I'm mean I'm at CAKE!"

"WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?!"

"I'M AT THE CAKE STORE!"

"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE CAKE STORE?!" Olivia was annoyed by now.

"I DUNNO!"

* * *

 **SO CYA IN DA NEXT ONE! I'M TYPING AT 10 AT NIGHT SO I MUST GO TO BED OR MY PARENTS WILL THROW MY LAPTOP OUT THE WINDOW!**

 **DK: y u talk in caps?**

 **ME: WHY U TALK WITH NO CAPS?**


	5. Chapter 5: Bloopers in filming

**More randomness! This one is based off a series that Club Penguin used to do, called Waddle On. So lets see what everyone gets up to when not filming MCSM... ENJOY!**

BEEP

Lukas walked into the new restaurant. He looked at the sign. It said: _3 Skull Pub_. Yes, that was the name of the new restaurant. Or pub? Meh. Anyway, he entered. A couple people were having some fun, drinking beer and things. Others were having simple meals. He strode up to the bartender.

"Hey, sir, what's the menu?" He asked.

The bartender turned. He had a WitherStorm's head, and his hands were tentacles. " _ **YOU ARE, HUMAN!**_ " He then proceeded to laugh like a wither.

"Hm... Anything else?"

He stopped laughing. " **We have cake, to. Do you want some?** "

"Man, I love cake! Definitely, please!"

The Wither bartender saluted. " **Coming right up!** "

BEEP

Jesse picked up the porkchop, acting out the scene. He picked it up. It wouldn't be hard to shed tears for this scene.

Suddenly... "COMMAND BLOCK FORCE!"

People with command blocks as heads appeared. One of them had a strange transparent block above his head, and it was typing words.

 _/summon Pig ~ ~1 ~ {CustomName:Reuben,Visible:1,Age:-3000}_

Magically, the pork chop turned back into Reuben. Everyone gasped in shock.

"No way! Thanks!" Jesse exclaimed. "Who are you guys?!"

"No prob!" The command block man grinned. He beckoned the rest of the team. "You can call ME Command Bloke. But us? COMMAND BLOCK FORCE!"

They vanished into thin air.

"They won't create a giant monster, right?" Olivia asked.

BEEP

"This command block will never break! Why did the director make the enchanted weapon a PROP and not a REAL thing?!" Petra grumbled. "We're missing lunch break! And then they're gonna place another one for the next scene and we have to break it AGAIN!"

"IKR" Ivor agreed.

"I'm going. Let the director do the work!" Jessica sighed and left, and everyone followed her except for Axel, who was determined (no undertale here) to break the block.

As soon as the last person left and slammed the door, Axel punched the command block. It shattered instantly. He looked up at the camera and smiled.

BEEP

Ellie walked into the new restaurant. She looked at the sign. It said: _3 Skull Pub_. Yes, that was the name of the new restaurant. Or pub? Meh. Anyway, she entered. A couple people were having some fun, drinking beer and things. Others were having simple meals. She strode up to the bartender.

"Hey, sir, what's the menu?" She asked.

The bartender turned. He had a WitherStorm's head, and his hands were tentacles. " _ **YOU ARE, HUMAN!**_ " He then proceeded to laugh like a wither.

"Hm... How many ways cooked?"

He stopped laughing. " **We have raw, raw, and raw.** "

"I've never like raw meat. Have any cake?"

The Wither bartender saluted. " **Yes, ma'am!** "

BEEP

"BLAZE RODS!" Gill smirked (because a randomness blooper isn't a randomness blooper without a Blaze Rod!). "BLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZERODSBLAZER-"

Aiden kicked him. Hard.

"I SAID _**SHUUUUUUUUTT UUUUUPPPPP!**_ " He yelled.

BEEP

The Command Block walked into the new restaurant. It looked at the sign. It said: _3 Skull Pub_. Yes, that was the name of the new restaurant. Or pub? Meh. Anyway, it entered. A couple people were having some fun, drinking beer and things. Others were having simple meals. It strode up to the bartender.

"Hey, sir, what's the menu?" It asked.

The bartender turned. He had a WitherStorm's head, and his hands were tentacles. " _ **YOU ARE, HUMAN!**_ " He then proceeded to laugh like a wither.

"Actually... I'M NOT A HUMAN!"

They proceeded to laugh with each other.

"So, what's the menu?"

" **HUMANS!** "

They laughed again, ignoring disturbed looks from everyone else.

" **We have cake as well.** "

"Okay, cake it is."

The Wither bartender saluted. " _ **Yes, block!**_ "

BEEP

 **So there we have it! MORE RANDOMNESS! DK? Hailey? Anything else to add?**

 **DK: Nope!**

 **Hailey: Not really.**

 **Me: Okay then, cya in more randomness!**


	6. Chapter6 Jesse formally forgives himself

Jesse was still depressed. Reuben was dead. Nothing had cheered him up. No one. That is, until, he remembered a song that he used to sing long ago. Maybe it still worked.

" _I am really special 'cause there's only one of me!_ " He burst out, until the other two Jesse's appeared behind him (you know how there are many versions of Jesse you can pick? Yeah...), then ran off. " _Look at that smile, I'm so damn happy the other people are jealous of me!_ " He pointed at Petra, who raised an eyebrow as the camera turned to her, then back to Jesse. " _When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me I won't be sad for long!_ " Three diamond hoes appeared. " _Hoe, hoe, hoe!"_

" _I'm so happy I can't even breathe!_ " As Jesse sang, Axel fell on top of Lukas.

"Yeah, says you..." Lukas gasped from underneath Axel.

" _Human dogs, command blocks and Winslow's baby teeth!_ "

"Wait- You like command blocks?" Soren asked, surprised.

Alicia popped up, hiding the wolf logo on her sleeveless vest casually, and Winslow hissed.

" _Watch out you control freaks, I'm happy it's hardcore!_ " He said, as the Founder turned around hastily at the sound of 'control freak'. " _Happy as a Blaze Rod that just stole the Eversource!_ " Jesse ducked to avoid the sword that came flying for his head from Aiden.

" _I'm really happy, I'm swagger-armoured me!"_ His armour, Dragonsbane, pulsed at that. It really was swagger. _"Happy good, anger bad, that's my philosophy!_ "

Then he stopped and sighed as Jessica walked over to him. "I can't do this, sis, I'm not happy."

"Try again, then," Jessica encouraged.

He inhaled. " _I AM REALLY SPECIAL 'CAUSE THERE'S ONLY ONE OF ME!_ " The other Jesse clones appeared again, photobombed, then ran away again. " _Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the other people are jealous of me!_ "

He flashed out the blue Portal Key. " _This thing lights up portals, to go in and out. But if you try to steal it, then the WitherStorm'll knock you out!_ " The WitherStorm appeared behind Jesse and roared, before vanishing from existence.

"Woah, since when were you and the WitherStorm friends?" Olivia asked, but with no answer.

" _I'm so happy I can barely see_!" The lights went out and Dan was sadly bludgeoned by an axe next to Jesse. Luckily, he respawned somewhere else. They went back on, and he kept singing. " _Welcome to my happy world..._ " The White Pumpkin tried to sneak up behind him and sparta-kick him into an Endermite pool, but he stepped to the side, and her own momentum sent her flying into the endermites. " _So take your sins and leave!_ " She respawned somewhere else, and now was probably getting spawn-camped by Dan, getting his revenge.

"I am happy, I am good, I am..." He hesitated. "I'm OUTTA HERE!" He jumped into Mabel's cow-a-pult. "So long!"

The music ended as he soared off for adventure... Then landed face-first into Sandy's flying machine. But hey, at least he respawned, right?

* * *

 **Okay, so I saw that the MCSM fandom hit 100 Fics. So, why not celebrate in song? So I picked 'Happy Song' by Liam Lynch and made a parody of it for this chapter of Randomness 101! To be honest, though, it's been a while since I uploaded something random!**

 **However, writing this gave me an idea. Should I do Minecraft Story Mode the musical? It won't be detailed, and it'll probably a joke-fic, so it won't be entirely serious, but should I do it? I probably will, when I get free time. The only thing is, that will make uploading new chapters for Sealing Cracks and Randomness 101 slower. That's okay, though, right?**

 **Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed, cya!**

 **UPDATE: I made Jesse's singing in italics so you know what's singing or not**


	7. THE DK SHOW EP 1

DK: Yo, yo, yo, what is going down my super-swag-reader-writer-buddy-chum-pal-homies! DK here on this wonderful chapter of Randomness 101! *teleports to avoid flying hoe* Oi! *repeats to avoid flying chair* Cut that out! *again to avoid flying piano* What the heck? Who's doing that?! *dodges flying moon* HOW CAN YOU THROW A MOON WITHOUT DESTROYING THE WHOLE DARN PLANET!? OR THE DERP STAGE?!

Jesse: *looks away and whistles casually*

Jessica: *conceals the planet Jupiter behind back* Erm, not me. Physics, bro.

DK: Seriously?! I'm trying to address an audience here! *gestures to tiny camera on the front seat of the seating area of the auditorium*

Jesse: *hides behind curtain*

Jessica: *hides in hole in stage, including Jupiter the planet*

DK: That's better. Anyway, hey guys! It's DK, as you can see from the words saying my name before a sentence. Yeah, Inder's a bit busy to write a lot, here's a message from her!

Message: **Hey guys! Inder here, and I'm veeeeery sorry for lack of updates! I'm busy with Robotics stuff, and homework and school stuff. But those are excuses! I still won't be able to get out big updates, or any updates at all. Don't worry, you guys, DK will be here to assist you instead! I hope she'll do okay! Anyway, cya later, readers!**

DK: Yeah, Inder's kinda gone, but hey, you've got ME instead! Welcome to… *presses button on wireless remote* *projector doesn't turn on* Erm, *frantically presses button* Welcome to… welcome to…

Lukas: *turns on Bluetooth projector*

Projector: *turns on and starts loud party noises* THE DK SHOW!

DK: AGH! *falls over* That's my line! *noises stop* Anyway, this is the show where I and the MCSM and MC gang- *hears whisper* Huh? Hang on, we'll be right back, for now, enjoy this commercial break!

* * *

 ** _DO YOU WANT TO BE USEFUL?! DO YOU WANT TO BE TOUGHER, EFFICIENT?! THEN HEAD ON DOWN INTO CROWN MESA TODAY AND GET YOURSELF A MIND-CONTROL CHIP TODAY! LESS THAN A MOMENT'S INSTALL, FREE, AND ONLY COSTS YOUR FREEDOM TO DO ANYTHING! LET'S MAKE THE WORLD USEFUL AGAIN! THIS AD WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY PAMA TECHNOLOGIES AND SPONSORED BY PORTAL AND CO!_**

* * *

DK: AAAAAAAAAND WE ARE BACK! THANK YOU TO PAMA TECHNOLOGIES AND PORTAL AND CO!

Random Set Dude: You have to use caps like that?!

DK: Lol. Anyway, let's meet our fabulous friends from each fandom! *silence* Uh, guys?  
Random Set Dude: DK! Here's a note! *hands note*

DK: *reads* ' _Too busy, will be back. Buying BlockDonalds for lunch. Baaaaai! Signed, Alicia, Ben, Gabby and Josh_ ' Oh. Uh… Looks like I'm running the show myself! So, let's talk about a smaaaaall problem about food service.

RSD: Oh, Notch no…

DK: So, I was in the town, right? And there was this place called No-Ice Cream and they serve melted ice cream. I always get a quadruple-bucketful ice cream with sprinkles, in a tiny cup so it doesn't go everywhere when I eat it, with AAAAALL the scoops flavoured vanilla because our universe is called VANILLA Minecraftia and not CHOCOLATE Minecraftia. Anyway, I went there for my billionth time, but next to the guy serving me was the manager. A FAAAAAAAAT GIRL! I'm not saying I'm that skinny, I mean, all enders are naturally skinny, but, this girl was HUUUUUUUGE! Like, a DAAAAAMN FATTY! But she had an amazing smile. To hide the **DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN FAAAAAAAAA-**

* * *

 **PLEASE STAND BY! *Spanish Flea by Herb Alpert plays in the background***

* * *

DK: Okay, I think I killed my voice. Like, *cough* a lot. Gonna go to buy some lozenges. Sorry for the incredibly short episode. Baii! *teleports away*

RSD: …

Auditorium Room: …

RSD: Can I go home now? I'm just gonna go now… *gets up*

DK: *teleports back*

RSD: *instantly sits back down*

DK: One more thing! This is not just in MY hands! It's in yours! Send in some requests on Questions and Dares!

RSD: Like half the fanfics on FanFiction?

DK: Shut up, R! Anyway, you can send in any question or dare for the characters of the MCSM gang! Oh, and other OCs, Alicia, Ben, Josh, Gabby and I! So long, you guys!


	8. THE DK SHOW EP 2

DK: Hey guys! Welcome to the next episode! I am BACK with a much better throat so I can scream more! AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

RSG: GAH! *blocks ears* EARRAPE! YOU RAPE MY EARS, MAN!

DK: A-HEM! DUDE! FAMILY SHOW HERE!

RSG: *blushes* Sorry.

DK: ANYWAY, let's meet the MCSM gang!

All the MCSM gang at once: HIIIIIIIIII!

DK: YEAH! NICE AND LOUD! But I can do it louder! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lukas's ears: *explodes*

DK: Oh. Um… We can't have a show when Lukas cannot hear! Erm, sorry, folks. We'll be right back to fix up this mess we've made. And sorry, Lukas.

Lukas: Pardon?

* * *

 **THIS CHANNEL IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING CONNECTION PROBLEMS. FOR NOW, PLEASE WATCH THIS SHORT CLIP/ADVERT FEATURING GABRIEL, ELLEGAARD, MAGNUS, SOREN AND IVOR!**

* * *

 _Soren was standing still, staring at the kitchen wall, doing nothing. The tile, sponge, was so beautiful, almost better than endermen! Then again, NOTHING was better than enderman. Suddenly, Magnus and Ellie came rushing into the room. The door opened so fast it fell right off its hinges and fell to the floor._

 _"SOREN, WE'RE THIRSTY!" They screamed, ignoring the depressed bad life-living door._

 _Soren turned to them. "Well, I should hope so. You two lovechickens have been playing outside for the past nine hours!" He showed nine fingers on a single hand as he said that._

 _They ignored the fact he called them lovechickens. "Yeah…" They said, guilty._

 _There was an EPIC SILENCE!_

 _"How would you two like a delicious chocolatey glass of PIXELTINE!" Soren ruined the EPIC SILENCE, holding up two pairs of glasses._

 _The griefer and engineer screamed in excitement. "PIXELTINE!"_

 _Ellie grabbed Magnus. Hoisting him over her head, she threw him into a wall. She screamed as she did so. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Magnus flew like a block of obsidian and barely flinched as he hit the wall, which magically transformed into bedrock._

 _The builder was unfazed by this. "GET THE MILK AND VINEGAR!"_

 _Ellie ran 21,212,121,212,121,212,121.212121212121 billion parsecs around the universe, found 0.5 litres of milk, then ran 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 angstroms back to the kitchen, and slammed the milk on the table. Magnus barfed out 333 bottles of vinegar on the table, doing his share. The liquids spilled all over the surface of the thing called a table. Soren, satisfied, took out a can of Pixeltine and dumped out the contents. Only a bit of it actually hit the milk and vinegar, the rest went on the floor._

 _Gabriel entered through the door that had somehow fixed itself. "Hello, ladies!"_

 _"PIXELTIIIIIIINE!" Soren screamed, throwing the empty Pixeltine can at him. "GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"_

 _The warrior uttered a yelp and slammed the door before the Pixeltine can could smash his head open. It hit the door, hard. Already, an anti-door abuse club was being formed at that moment. The threat, Gabriel, gone, Soren continued._

 _"MIX IT TOGETHER, CHILDREN!"_

 _Ellie went first. "LONG LIVE THE KING!" She pounded the mix to the table with pistons. Then, she threw 99,999,999,999 chainsaw blenders at the Pixeltine. "SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Magnus, waiting patiently for her to finish, ate some pie. After his girlfriend was done, he spammed out TNT. "KamehamehAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Each explosion didn't do anything inside the kitchen itself, but just make everything REALLY laggy everywhere else. It stopped, later. They had the mix._

 _"It's ready," Soren announced. Magnus and Ellie peeked out from under the table. He turned to Ellie. "Go tell Ivor."_

 ** _TIME SKIP_**

 _Ivor was sitting on a chair, reading anime comics Hiss Hiss Fighty Blow-upy 2 and Attack on Desert Village Volume 69 at the same time. Ellie slowly stuck her head around the corner._

 _"PIXELTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!" She screamed._

 _"WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAH!" Ivor exclaimed, and he exploded._

 _And that's why Ivor TRUELY quit._

 _*CUTSCENE*_

 _Bada-BA, bada-BA, PIXELTINE! (Totally safe, not)_

* * *

DK: And we are back!

Lukas: Honestly, I don't think that short skit helped my hearing…

Olivia: I don't think that was a skit… *glances at Order*

Soren, Ellie, Magnus, and Gabriel: Uuuuuh… 'Course it was fake!

Ivor: Nah, it's all true.

DK: UUUUUUUHHHH… let's get going before things get bad. Um… Here are two questions from Mysticsummer7!

 **Stacy: Do you like Stampy?**

Stacy: *blushes* Of course not! Hehe…

Cassie: Oh, really? How come I looked through you video plans and they were all names after Stampy? Why was there a cake labeled 'For Stampy' in the fridge? Why are there at least 10 attempts to write love letters to Stampy in the recycling bin? Can you explain all that?

Everyone: Oooooooh!  
Axel: *under breath* Get burned…

Stampy: Stacy? Is that all true? Really?

Stacy: Um, um... UGH! CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I LIKE YOU, STAMPY! I LIKE THE WAY YOU EAT! YOU FILM! YOU LAUGH! YOU WALK YOUR DOGS AND CATS! YOUR CREATIVITY! IT'S AMAZING! IN THE MANSION, WHEN WE TALKED TOGETHER, THEY WERE, LIKE, THE BEST MOMENTS OF MY LIFE, EVEN WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE OF DEATH! I- I WANTED TO STAY LIKE THAT FOREVER, STAMPY!

All: *silence*  
Stacy: Uh, I mean, gotcha, guys! Woah, man, that PAMA dude, what did he do? Oh, yeah, he chipped me, made me say things, erm…

Stampy: … Stacy.

Stacy: *gulps* Y-Yes, Stampy?

Stampy: Do you wanna go out and get some cake after the end of this episode?  
Stacy: I'D LOVE T- I mean, sure! Yeah…

DK: You two could go now, if you want!

Stampy: Okay then! Stacy? Let's go. I heard that William Beaver and Polly Reindeer are helping operate my Hot Buns Bakery! Bye, everyone! *Stampy and Stacy leave*

Everyone: *lets go of sigh*

Jesse: *starts choking* WAAAAAAHHH!

DK: WHAT IS IT? What's wrong with him!?

Jessica: He's suffering a condition!

DK: From WHAT?!

Jessica: THE FEELS!

DK: Oh. Will he be cool?

Jessie: Yeah. Give him a moment.

DK: Okay, fine. I'll read the next question, also from Mysticsummer7.

 **DK: Do you have a crush?**

All: *silence*

DK: You know, I'll just admit it out loud, unlike other people who go bleh about it. I do have a small, tiny, minuscule crush on… MYSELF!

All: Seriously?

DK: Kidding! Currently, I'm slightly attracted to this new OC Inder is currently working on, but hey, I don't wanna SPOIL who they are yet!

All: Awwww…

DK: CHILL, PEEPS! You'll know soon! Anyway, we're at the end of today's episode! Send in questions and dares, and be sure to have some fun! I am DK, see you next time! Baaaiii!

Harper: Hang on! There are still two more questions and dares! These ones are from Gamerwhogames!

 **DK: On a scale of one two ten, what's your favourite colour of the numeric alphabets?**

DK: Erm… Wat? Olivia, Harper and Ellie, please explain this to me. For now, let's move on to the dare while I am enlightened.

 **Jessica: Throw Jupiter at Ivor.**

Ivor: *gulps*

Jessica: *gives evil grin* Honoured.

Sparklez: To the FIRING WALL!

 **MOMENTS LATER**

Jessica: *aims at Ivor, attached to wall by rubber bands*

Reginald: *blows trumpet badly*

Isa: Shush.

Reginald: Sorry, Miss Founder.

Isa: Start the countdown.

Reginald: Yes. Three!

Jessica: *confirms target*

Reginald: Two!

Milo: *gets camera ready*

Reginald: GO!

Isa: Where is one?

Reginald: *shrugs*

Jessica: *throws*

Ivor: Agh!

Jupiter: *passes right through Ivor*

Ivor: I'm alive!

All: DANG IT!

Ivor: … Excuse me?

All: *acts casual*

DK: And I am BACK!

Harper: We actually had no idea what you meant by colour or numeric alphabet. Sorry about that.

DK: BUUUUUT! We typed up 'numeric alphabet' on Nooble and the closest thing we found was the NATO phonetic alphabet. I probably either like Alfa, Delta or Echo.

Olivia: Maybe Inder knows what that meant.

DK: Oh well. Anyway, that wraps up todays episode! Send in your questions and dares, and we will see you next time! BAAAAI!


	9. THE DK SHOW EP 3

DK: Heya peeps! We are BACK! Unfortunatly, we didn't get any more Q's or D's.

Jessica: Then can we go home, now?

Stampy: But this is fun!

Stacy: Yeah! Stampy's right! It is fun! What he said, *looks dreamily at Stampy*

DK: Don't worry, peeps! My friends Powerpingu19, from the Club Penguin fandom, and GameMod, from the Minecraft fandom, has sent us pretty much a thousand Questions and Dares.

Aiden: *curses under breath*

Cassie: Shoot.

WitherStorm (In human form for sake of participating [which looks like Grillby except with a WitherStorm head {Grillby from Undertale}]): Oh no…

PAMA (Also in human form, go onto DeviantArt and you'll get the idea. Or just use your imagination): This event is not useful…

DK: *hears* You lot seem eager. Let's get some for you! So our first lot is from Power. And, well, he has a weird sense of shipping…

Antagonists: What is it?

 **Villains: Take these tickets to Antago-con (the all-dimension convention for evil villains and jerks) and go participate in the Corrupt Games! It's in the white portal that looks like a Killer Bunny's mouth.**

Antagonists: *looks at each other, worried*

Ben: What's the Corrupt Games?

DK: Where you fight to the death!

Cassie: In teams?

DK: Nope! Trucing isn't allowed. Except the Blaze Rods, who're all in the same team anyway. Everyone is their own team. And b-t-dubs, you can pick weapons.

Maya: Won't we die?!

Ivor: Wouldn't that be better for all of us?

DK: This is the fanfic world. You'll always come back to life somehow.

Fourth Wall: *smashes open*

DK: *sighs* We really need to fix that. Anyway, off you lot go!

Antagonists: *shuffles towards portal, preparing to meet doom*

DK: While they do that, next Questions from Power!

 **DK: Do my job and define everyone's name meanings.**

DK: POWER! COME ON! Oh, well. This may take a while, so let's move on to the dare while I do this. It's from GameMod…

 **Jessica: Write a poem about your adventure in the Crown Mesa.**

Jesse: Won't that take a long time, to?

Jessica: Bro, chill! I can improvise well.

Jesse: Well, if you insist…

Jessica: Here we go… *clicks sad feeling music on MinePod*

* * *

 _For days, weeks, we scurried round,_

 _To found our home, safe and sound._

 _Yet, every portal ran amok_

 _Slowly derailing our luck._

 _Relationships cracked, patience scattered,_

 _Our hopes and dreams were bound to shatter._

 _Until we found a portal, red,_

 _And praying it wasn't our death bed,_

 _We ran, only to find,_

 _A world with blank, uncreative minds._

 _One robot, PAMA, so big and great,_

 _Thought restriction was our only fate._

 _Oh, how our hearts ached and cried,_

 _To see good friends all tied,_

 _In puppet strings, of digital commands,_

 _Enslaved forever, freedom thrown from hands._

 _With heavy hearts, we forced to run,_

 _We put our lives with the one,_

 _Who started it all, who rose and fell,_

 _And rather die than let thoughts tell._

 _However, one life for another,_

 _A loss of an ally, the safety of a brother._

 _Lost in hiding and fear, three friends alone,_

 _Must act fast, must steal the throne,_

 _To stop all worlds becoming pawns,_

 _Chess pieces to sacrifice at dawn,_

 _Again heroes must risk their lives,_

 _For innocent to survive._

 _One plan failed, yet for a second._

 _Time was running out, they rekoned._

 _A final battle, once again, was nigh,_

 _On the scale of live and die._

 _At last, the time came,_

 _The last showdown, the end game._

 _A tragic one, friend against friend,_

 _The battle never seemed to end._

 _The warrior, mindless, the leader, tense,_

 _Time, it shrinks, less and less._

 _However, the fight was almost won,_

 _Machine in fear, work reversed, undone._

 _Close to death, it plead and prayed,_

 _For mercy, over and over again._

 _One last choice, hard to make,_

 _Rip out the heart or let efforts waste._

 _But in the end, the CORE ripped out,_

 _A reunion, everyone relieved, no doubt._

 _Another world for the Order to save,_

 _A walk in the park, another day._

* * *

All: *silence, except for music*

Lukas: *wipes tear from eye*

Jesse: *starts clapping, everyone joins in*

Magnus: I'm not into poetry, but this? This was great!

DK: WAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!

Olivia: *still half-lost in the mood of the poem* You were watching that? Weren't you making nicknames?  
DK: I finished them.

Jessica: *not caring she just created a 5-star poem* Well, list them!

DK: HOLD ON! LET ME CHANGE ONE THING! *changes Jessica's nickname* Okay, display it, R! Note, different websites have different definitions, so, yeah.

RSD: *presses button*

Jesse: Gift

Jessica: Rich, God beholds

Petra: Rock or stone

Lukas: Quote 'German spelling of a Latin derivation (Lucas) of the Greek word "Loukas", meaning "man from Lucania.'

Axel: Father of Peace

Olivia: Olive Tree

Reuben: Behold, a son

Gabriel: God is my strength

Ellegaard: She who questions  
Magnus: Greatest

Soren: Stern

Ivor: Archer

Aiden: Little Fire

Maya: Water

Gill: Servant

Isa: Strong Willed

Milo: Soldier or Merciful

Reginald: Counsel Power

Benedict: Blessed

Stacy: Fruitful and Productive

Stampy: Cat (sorry, couldn't find anything!)

Dan: God is my judge

Lizzie: Oath of God

Jordan: River of judgement

Winslow: Hill of Victory

Harper: Harp player

PAMA: (Yes, there's a name) Alternate version of Pamela, meaning 'all honey'

* * *

DK: THAT TOOK FOREVER! Anyway, we can judge later, we are out of time for this episode! Sorry for sort ending, but see you next time, readers! CYA!


End file.
